The objective of the Administrative Core is to provide basic organizational and administrative support for the advancement of population science, especially interdisciplinary research, and thus to further the scientific objectives of the PSC (SAl, SA2.a). The Administrative Core functions at two inter-related levels: It is the organizational apparatus for scientific governance and inter-organizational interaction at the faculty, scientific, and professional level. This includes communication among research scientists, organization of collaborative projects, maintenance and management of support from the University and external sources, and recruitment of new program scientists. These are activities that are primarily the responsibility of scientific personnel, beginning with the Director (Smith). The other level is the administrative activity that supports these processes, collects and organizes information from PSC program scientists, shares information with them, supports grant applications and associated reporting, establishes working ties with a variety of funding agencies and research collaborators, maintains regular PSC activities, hosts scientific visitors and collaborators, responds to requests for organizational information, allocates offices and research space, and coordinates with other centers within the University (e.g., the Allied Centers [3.1.4.e]) and elsewhere. These are a combination of continual, cyclical, and episodic activities managed primarily by the Associate Director for Administration (Crane) and her staff. The administrative core is also the nerve center of the PSC and supports the activities of the other cores: First, it hosts and coordinates the clerical activities associated with these cores. Second, it coordinates relations among the cores. The Administrative Core is not a substitute for normal faculty support provided by the University, although SAS does contribute substantially to the Administrative Core (3.1.3.b.4). There is an administrative staff but they are in service to research activities; they are not faculty secretaries. (Because virtually all PSC Research Associates are Penn faculty with appointments in departments [3.1.4.b], they have access to these services through Criminology, Economics, Sociology, etc.) Similarly, the Administrative Core is not responsible for the financial administration or other business services activities typically provided through the Office of Research Services or SAS Business offices. It does, however, provide support on budgeting and other considerations related to the relationship between the scientific and administrative aspects of grants.